Youssef Toutouh
Youssef Toutouh (born 6 October 1992) is a Danish footballer of Moroccan descent, who plays as an attacking midfielder for Persib Bandung. Club career Hvidovre After playing two years for the youth teams, Toutouh was promoted to the first team squad in the summer 2010 after some good seasons at the U19 squad. At the age of only 18, Totouh managed to become a regular first team player and got his debut on 2 October 2010 against FC Roskilde in the Danish 1st Division. He scored his first goal against Vendsyssel FF in January 2011. FC Copenhagen After a good season on the first team, Toutouh got many interested clubs behind him, for example F.C. Copenhagen, who invited him to a one-week trial.1 The trial was extended for a further week.2 After two weeks of trail and one friendly game played, F.C. Copenhagen signed Toutouh on a 3-year contract and took with the team on training camp in Austria.3 The FC Copenhagen management was very impressed by Toutouh and also said to the medias, that it was very rare, that a trial turned out with a contract. Toutouh was seen as one of the biggest talents in the country at this time. Loan to Esbjerg fB Due to the lack of playing time (he played 4 games in his first season), Toutouh and F.C. Copenhagen decided to loan out the player to Esbjerg fB on 3 September 2012 until the new year.4 Toutouh did very well and played 10 games from start. So Copenhagen and Toutouh decided to extend the loan deal for the rest of the season.5 In April 2013, Toutouh made a stunner against Randers FC, which he got very popular for.6 Back to F.C. Copenhagen After a good season at Esbjerg fB, Toutouh revealed, that he didn't knew where he was going to play. That made F.C. Copenhagen to go out to the medias and confirm, that they still believed in him. He stayed in Copenhagen and began to play regularly, before he got an injury in March 2014, and was ruled out for the rest of the season.7 The same happened a year later, where he went under the knife for a knee-injury.8 In January 2016, Toutouh extended his contract until 2019.9 After F.C. Copenhagen won the Danish Superliga 2016/17, Toutouh was given 2 games quarantine for holding a roman candle during the teams celebration of the league title.10 Some days later, some uproar took place between manager Ståle Solbakken and Toutouh. Toutouh revealed, that he wanted to move on and play at a higher level, but Solbakken was not down with that idea.11 Solbakken went out to the medias and criticized Toutouh for that behavoir, and said, that he was going nowhere due to the lack of players on the winger-position. Toutouh was injured in the most of the first half season in 2017/18. Solbakken revealed in November 2017, that Toutouh should had been sold up until now, because he had refused a contract extension.12 AGF Kategoria:Piłkarz